Thermally hardenable two-component epoxy resins are known which must either be mixed prior to processing or stored as master-batches at low temperatures (e.g. -40.degree. C.) and which then have a potlife of only a few hours at processing temperatures. Furthermore, there are UV hardenable and partially thermally hardenable one-component resins in the prior art which provide relatively slow UV reactivities (e.g. minutes) and usually cannot forgo a thermal step at temperatures &gt;120.degree. C. for after-baking. This typically leads to the freezing of shrinkage stresses during the hardening and cooling.
Thus, there is a need for a one-component epoxy resin which has an improved adhesion and faster UV and thermal reactivity given good expansion behavior, so that lower shrinkage stresses arise with improved adhesion for the coverage of electronic components.